The Reality of Legends
by PikaCheeka
Summary: This is a short fic about Lugia's thoughts about how legends die and his small hope of there still being a chosen one as he battles the greatest crisis the earth has ever faced. *Takes place during the parts in the movie when Lugia is ignored, no repeats


The Reality of Legends

By PikaCheeka

Something from above stirred deep into my sub-conscious mind. Something unusual, wrong. I shifted my position, lifting my head. Hundreds of years of ancient sea mud and plants fell off my long neck and crashed to the floor. It has been a long sleep.

I am Lugia, the Beast of the Sea. 

I am the Guardian of our world. It is my job to prevent the three mythical birds, Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres, from letting out their wrath at one another and destroying the planet. As they would do if allowed. If all bought to one spot. It is an ancient legend; most humans have stopped believing it now. That is understandable. 

I have been lying in this mud for hundreds of years. The birds have not traveled. There is no need for me. Therefore, I have not shown myself. Therefore, people have stopped believing in me. I know these things. 

Several hundred years ago, I had saved the planet Earth from certain disaster. That is, I helped. The Chosen One, a human, had helped me. But that was long ago. Nobody alive today had seen it. Nobody remembers, nobody cares. The ancient legends die in the minds of the humans, but they live on in the minds of the Pokemon.

The sound comes again. This time, I raise my whole body, tail and all, from the ancient mud. I gaze up through the miles of black sea water above my head and look toward the surface. It is Moltres.

I lunge forward. One of the birds has resurfaced. Now I must wait, wait till I hear the other two. I hear Moltres give it's war cry. Then I hear it cry again, this time, in pain, in fear. Something has happened. But I must wait, wait till I hear the others.

Several hundred years is a long time to sleep. Several hundred years of silence. Several hundred years of waiting. Waiting for the birds. Waiting to relive the legend.

I have often wondered about the Chosen One. The legend has died in many humans' hearts. So I fear that the Chosen One has too vanished. With no Chosen One, there will be no more Planet Earth.

I hear another cry. This time, it is not Moltres. I strain my ears. It is Zapdos, the second legendary bird. It, too, is giving its war cry. It's cry of pain, of fear. I began my swim to the surface. It will not be long now until the third bird, Articuno comes. Then I must make an appearance. I cry my loud song. The song that is greatly forgotten.

The song of Lugia, it was once famous around the world, but it is no more. Only a mere hundred or so people still believe. I wonder if that will be enough. I wonder if one of them will be the chosen one. 

I see the surface above me now, I must wait. Until Articuno comes. When she does, she shall battle the other two. Then, I must appear in the battle. The fourth one, the dragon.

I hear Articuno now, still far off. But there too. I must still wait. Then, I realize, something is wrong. Zapdos and Moltres are still fearful. Why is this? Then I realize, a human is trying to capture them. A human wishes to recreate the legend.

My heart leaps. Then there is a Chosen One. But then, why is he doing this. Doesn't he know it could destroy the planet? Then, I see. He is not the Chosen One. He doesn't for the legend. He cares about capturing the birds. And me. But it is my duty to come. Even if it means my life.

The three birds are circling each other. Two have escaped. Now, the battle will begin. I leap forward. Out of the water, into sunlight. Sunlight that is so changed after those hundreds of years. It is dull with pollution. But, it is still my world. My duty is to save it.

The birds freeze. With my great hearing, I can hear that strange human laugh, far behind me. Far behind. I ignore it, I have a job to do. 

Then, I hear something else, a small boy. Maybe ten, eleven. Maybe even twelve. He cries out. "STOP IT!!!!" He flings his arms out. I fling my wings out. The fog of ice, thunder and fire around me parts. We see each other. We know. He knows the legend, he believes. And I know.

I know that there is still a Chosen One.

Author's note* I know this is very strange. And a little hard to understand if you haven't seen the movie. But it is how I see Lugia. So please, no comments on how Lugia never fears anything and stuff like that.


End file.
